How Miko Destroyed the Confidence of the Entire Decepticon Army
by BrightSideOfTheMoon
Summary: Miko gets kidnapped by Decepticons one day after school. See how well Megatron deals with her spunky attitude. One-shot!


**I thought of this while I was working on Another Chance and so I figured I might as well post it! So let me know what you guys think!**

Miko was walking outside of school. Everyone else had been picked up, but Bulkhead wasn't there to get her yet, so she decided to walk down the sidewalk a few times. Mostly because she couldn't stand to sit after she just got done sitting in school. She strolled slowly down the pavement with her pink pigtails bouncing with each step.

She was on lap number three when she finally heard the engine of a car. Miko spun arpund excitedly. It wasn't Bulkhead-much to her disappointment- but a red sportscar that looked oddly familiar.

"_Scrap_!" She thought."_Maybe he didn't see me, I'm just gonna-"_

"Hello human," Knockout said. "Why don't you hop in? We'll go for a drive." He purred.

"Um, no thanks, Bulkheads gonna be here soon, and that would be weird of he got here and I wasn't here."

Knockout growled, "Okay, how about if you don't get in this minute, I'll blow up your school and everyone in it?"

_"Well I never liked school anyway, but I guess it wouldn't be fair to Raf,_" She thought, and then shrugged, and hopped in the car.

"So where are we going?" She asked cheerfully.

"The Nemisis."

"I get to go to the Decepticon warship?! Sweet!"

Knockout groaned again and rolled his optics.

"Hey you groan a lot." She observed. "Are you havin a bad day?"

"What? No!" He snapped.

"Geez, it was just a question. Sorry Mr. Grumpy Undercarriage."

He growled in frustration, "Will you be quiet? Just look out the window!"

"Okay, Doc Knock," She looked out the window and yelled, "OHH MY GOD!"

Knockout swerved and nearly drove them off the road. "What?!" He shrieked.

"Look at the cute little squirrel go up the tree! It's so adorable!"

"By the Alspark, I can't wait to take you to Megatron. Let's see how well you fend with _him_!"

...

Knockout requested a groundbridge, and Soundwave bridged them aboard the Nemisis. Knockout immediately opened the door, and Miko hopped out.

"Wow! It's so cool in here!" She stated while Knockout was silently cursing and trying to beat away his growing headache. Then in came Megatron.

"Hello human," He snatched her from her spot on the ground and gripped her tightly. "Let me make this clear. As long as you cooperate, you might not be killed." He warned her gravely.

"Define 'cooperate'"

Megatron was taken aback. Usually when he gave people death threats, they didn't go on talking. "What?" He growled.

"Again with the growling? You and Knockout, I swear," She mumbled. "By cooperate, do you mean I have to do everything you say? Or do I have a little wiggle room? Am I gonna have to sign something? If I have to sign a contract, is there a possible loophole? 'Cuz I don't know, i might change my mind about something later. Oh! Do you mean that I don't really have to listen to you but I can like-"

"ENOUGH! You are going to listen to every question I ask you, and answer it!"

"Oh so like that one game where you-"

"SHUT UP!" He roared impatiently. "Dreadwing! Take the human and chain it!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing took Miko from Megatron's hand- as he was about two seconds away from throwing her off the warship.

"Hey I am not an 'it' okay?" She called back to him. "Hi I'm Miko!"

Dreadwing didn't answer but ignored her completely.

"Uh! Rude!"

...

Miko was suspended in the air by chains. She swung her legs back in forth in the air out of boredom until finally she heard the hiss of the sliding door, and in came Megatron with two Decepticon drones.

"Where is the location of the Autobot base?" Megatron asked gruffly.

"You think I know? What am I a GPS? I don't pay attention to where Bulk takes me, why don't you ask _him_ where the base is?"

"You are a LIAR!"

"And you are pathetic! These chains are so rusty I could break them myself! If your gonna kidnap me then at least make it worth my time!"

She yelled so loud that even Megatron coward back. "Um- I-" He sputtered.

"And _you_! Yes, you in the back!" She yelled to one of the drones. "You suck! Yeah, I saw Bulkhead pound you in the dirt! Geez, no wonder the Autobots are always winning, you guys crumble like Nature Valley granola bars!"

The poor drone in the back trembled and ran out of the room. "That wasn't nice," Megatron said.

"Now you're starting to really irritate me, and I am getting really bored." Her head lolled to the side and then shot straight up, "You got any games?"

"Games? No."

"How about a tv?" She tried.

"No?"

"I can't believe I'm asking this but, got any books?"

Megatron was almost afraid to answer, "...No?"

"WHAT?! Who doesn't have books? Are you that stupid? Are you living under that big of a rock that you don't own a book?"

Megatron gasped and stepped away from the vicious human. Then he turned and ran out of the room.

...

Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee, cautiously stepped through the Nemasis with their weapons out. They took light steps and stuck to the shadows. Optimus signaled for Arcee to move to the other side of the wall. Once they were hidden again, Optimus rounded the corner and ran straight into Megatron. They both aimed at each other, while the other Autobots came out to defend their leader.

"Where is Miko?" Optimus demanded. Then to his surprise, Megatron lowered his guns and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Primus! She's in there, take her and take her far, far away from here," Megatron pointed the way to Miko. The Autobots looked shocked as Megatron ran down the hall.

"You think it's a trap?" Arcee asked.

"Only one way to know for sure," Optimus stated and the team advanced toward the door.

The Autobots pushed open the door, and Miko's face lit up.

"Hi guys!"

"Miko? Did he hurt you?" Bulkhead asked while undoing the chains.

"No!" She answered cheerfully.

"Well come on, let's get you out of here," Bulkhead transformed into his vehicle form and they all drove away.

...

"So what exactly happened up there?" Arcee asked.

"Oh, he just wanted to know where your base was, and stuff like that."

"Did you tell him?" asked Bulkhead this time.

"Of course not! I was just talking and being myself!" Miko told them happily.

"I can see why that would drive anyone away," Ratchet muttered from his computer.

They all laughed- minus Ratchet and Optimus- and Miko told them everything that happened and how she totally destroyed Megatron's confidence, along with the entire Decepticon army.


End file.
